


Kiss and Make Up

by silvi303



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Arguments, Calypso's Island, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stranded, frazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvi303/pseuds/silvi303
Summary: Prompt: Frank and Hazel are on Calypso's island after a terrible disagreement and have to make up with one another in order to work together. If they do not overcome their argument and work together, they will be stuck on Calypso's island





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myhappyponies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myhappyponies).



This story is for our second place winner in OTPA ([OneTruePassionAwards](https://www.wattpad.com/user/OneTruePassionAwards)): 

[Myhappyponies](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Myhappyponies) with their wonderful book  **Lost and Found**  (check it out if you have the time!)

Anyway, hope you like it!

 

_Prompt: Frank and Hazel are on Calypso's island after a terrible disagreement and have to make up with one another in order to work together. If they do not overcome their argument and work together, they will be stuck on Calypso's island._

 

Waking up in a foreign place is not something that Hazel is unfamiliar with. Far from it; it's much too familiar. Annoyingly so. With an irritated groan, Hazel sits up and looks around trying to decipher where in the world she could be and what might have happened that caused her to end up here. As she looks around and tries to recollect her memory, she notices someone else lying passed out on the ground a few feet away from her.

Forcing herself to her feet she scurries over to the other only to see it's Frank who's lying there still unconscious. Biting her lip, she starts shaking him trying to get him to wake up and at the same time scanning the other for injuries. From first glance, nothing seems to be out of place with either Frank or herself. However, no amount of shaking seems to be working. Frank just won't get up.

With a sigh, Hazel gets up and surveys the landscape looking for anything useful since apparently, she'd lost all her weapons somehow. She tried to use her powers and sense if there were any weapons nearby but something was blocking her senses. She couldn't feel any sort of metal or gems beneath the dirt of the strange terrain. Frowning and completely puzzled, she glanced back at Frank one more time before walking away to try and see if she could at least gather some food and water for the two of them so they could regain some energy and think of what to do next.

************************

When Hazel came back about fifteen minutes later with some apples and pears she'd found she saw that Frank was just starting to sit up. She went towards him and dropped the fruits on a flat rock beside him. Frank glanced up at her, confusion evident on his face as he too looked around and tried to access where they might be.

"Here," Hazel said handing Frank an apple and then taking one for herself.

"Where are we?" Frank asked as he took the apple.

"Not sure but it seems to be some sort of island... How much do you remember?" Hazel asked as she took a bite of the apple. She herself couldn't remember much but for some reason, she could remember feeling angry, but at whom and for what? Frank shook his head as he rubbed at his temples trying to remember anything but drawing blanks.

"I don't remember much... Wait, I think I remember... Um, we were on Mount Olympus for some celebration and... We were talking to Aphrodite? Why were we talking to her?" Frank asked Hazel who shook her head not even able to remember that much.

"I don't know... but Aphrodite? Not Venus? She was in her greek form, not roman?" Hazel asked.

"Yea I vaguely remember things but she was definitely in her greek form," Frank replied, certain of his memory.

"Hmm... Do you think maybe she sent us here? Some sort of punishment she thinks we deserve or something?" Hazel asked making up plausible theories.

"Maybe... But what could we have possibly done to her?"

"How would I know?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Frank asked a slight edge of annoyance in his voice.

"I think I already said that," Hazel responded furrowing her eyebrows at the tone Frank was using.

"Actually you didn't. You never said anything. All you did was hand me an apple and then ask me if I remembered anything." Frank said voice raised with anger this time.

"Why are you getting angry at me all of a sudden?" Hazel asked, her own voice accusatory and taking on an angry tint.

"Do you seriously not remember? It happened before we even went to Mount Olympus. You know what? It's probably the reason we pissed of Aphrodite or whatever happened!" Frank said voice laced with anger which was all directed at Hazel.

Frowning, Hazel tried really hard to remember what happened before they went to Mount Olympus. After a moment her eyes widened as she recalled what happened and suddenly she was just as angry as Frank.

"Are you still upset over that?!" She questioned unable to understand how Frank could still be mad about it.

"Of course I am! How can I not be?! You just pushed it aside as soon as you told me! And when I tried to bring it up later you gave such a weak apology! Did you even consider how I would feel about it all?!!"

"Oh my gods, I explained what happened to you and why I didn't tell you right away! Why can't you just let it go?! What's done is done!!"

"Oh, so I should just let it go cause it's in the past?!"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess maybe I should let go of everything that happened in the past! Maybe I should just forget it all, the good and the bad! Maybe even forget everything about us!"

"Maybe you should!" Hazel yelled though she didn't mean it, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them and wanted to take them back. She would never be able to live with herself if Frank suddenly forgot their past together.

Frank stared at her in shock before he regained himself and his face hardened. "I see, so that's how you feel," he said unemotionally.

Hazel backtracked at those words ready to take back her words and apologize but stopped when Frank held up his hand and said, "I think we should split up and try and find a way of this island on our own and find the other when we actually have a way off."

That statement hurt. They had been through a lot of things together and with each situation they'd faced, they'd always tried to do it together, so hearing Frank say he wanted to be alone in this situation hurt. Hazel pressed her lips together, pushing her cinnamon brown hair back and just nodding.

"Fine. Do whatever you want," she said sourly and then stomped away feeling even more disappointed when Frank didn't try to follow.

************************

Hours had gone by and still Hazel had no idea how to get off the island. From what she'd observed there were only tall hills and grasslands, with trees being scarce, so building a boat would be difficult. And even if she were to cut down all the trees to build a boat, she didn't have the tools for it, and scrounging around hadn't helped her locate any. She huffed as she trekked down one of the hills feeling rather exhausted. It was almost mid-afternoon and Hazel wasn't sure where they'd stay if they ended up having to stay the night which was looking more and more probable. As she walked, she vaguely wondered where Frank was and what he was up to. Had he had more luck than her? Maybe figured out a plan to get them off this island?

Thinking the other might have figured things out kind of irritated her. She was still mad at Frank, and so she didn't want to rely on him at the moment. She wanted to show him that she was just fine on her own. That them splitting ways like that wasn't a big deal, that it hadn't hurt. Though in all honesty... she was hurt and did think it was a big deal for their little spat to have ended like that. But she still didn't think it was her fault. She felt she was justified in her anger. Frank knew talking about family was a sensitive topic for her, so he shouldn't have brought it up! Besides if she didn't want to talk, she shouldn't have to. Frank was wrong in trying to get her to talk, so she was in the right this time... Right?

The more she thought about it though the more she wasn't so sure. Hazel missed Frank in all honesty... she didn't like it when they fought especially since Frank was always so sweet to her. Frank hardly ever got angry with her easily and when he did it was always because he was worried. And usually Hazel appreciated that and didn't get mad herself, so why had this time been so different? In all honesty, it hadn't, Frank was only angry cause he was worried. So it was probably her who messed up. Maybe she had overreacted in becoming angry with him?

Sighing she shook her head. No, she hadn't overreacted. Her feelings about the topic were always clear, Frank shouldn't have pushed... but he hadn't really pushed now that she thought about it. He'd merely asked her to talk about it and tried to get her to open up a little, that wasn't pushing her. Yet... she had to go and blow up on him, telling him to just drop the subject with an angry tone. That's what had started the fight. Her blowing up and yelling at him to leave the topic be. She really shouldn't have yelled.

Hazel thought about it some more and came to realize it really was her fault. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she shouldn't have gotten so angry in the first place. If she had just told Frank gently to give her time, he'd have done so without question. Because Frank was just Frank. He was so kind and sweet, the perfect boyfriend in every single way. Feeling a wave of guilt flow through her, she decided she needed to fix things between them since it was her fault and she shouldn't have gotten so mad.

Frowning at herself, she headed back to the place they'd woken up in, kicking at the dirt along the way as she tried to think up a way to apologize to Frank. When she got there, she sat down on the rock and waited for Frank to come. She didn't have to wait long as Frank arrived a few minutes later with a knapsack in tow. Hazel eyed the bag in curiosity wondering where Frank had found the bag and what was in it. She didn't have to ask as Frank already knew what she was thinking.

"Found this near the edge of the island. Doesn't have much in it, but it did have some tools we could probably use." Frank said as he pulled the knapsack off his shoulder and opened it to reveal what was inside. Hazel saw him pull out a flashlight, some matches, tin foil, compass, nails, and a hammer, along with what looked like a map.

"Is that a complete map of the island?" Hazel asked.

"Looks like it. Also, I think I know where we are now. Remember when Percy once told us about that strange island that was cursed so you couldn't leave it unless this girl fell in love with you?" Frank asked looking up at Hazel. She nodded.

"Of course. Calypso's island. Though Calypso isn't here anymore cause she's with Leo."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the island vanished... And it does seem like the curse is still in place as there really doesn't seem to be a way off this island and hardly any tools."

"So... you're saying we're on Calypso's island? And since Calypso isn't here... we're stuck here forever?" Hazel asked growing worried.

Frank shook his head, "No, I think the curse has changed. There's probably some new requirement to get off this island now. We just need to figure out what it is."

Hazel remained silent as she thought about it, Frank was probably right. But what could the new requirement be? It probably had to do with love in some way as that was what the original curse was about, plus it was Aphrodite who'd sent them here most likely.

They both sat in silence for a while longer before Frank spoke up again, "Hazel... about earlier... I-"

Hazel cut him off before he could continue. "Don't apologize," she said and then continued with, "I'm the one should apologize first."

"But I should apologize too... We were both wrong to get angry at each other like that and say those things," Frank said with a sigh.

"Yes... but this whole thing is my fault. I should have told you and we should have talked things through rather than me just pushing it aside like I did... I just really didn't want to talk about it."

"And that's ok, but you should have told me that... I would have waited for you to be ready."

"I know... But you know how I am when it comes to talking about my father... You're kinda the same."

"Yea... I know," Frank said with a small forgiving smile. Hazel gave him a small smile back already feeling better now that they were apologizing and talking. That they weren't so mad at each other anymore.

"Let's not fight over things like this again... let's promise the next time either of us doesn't feel like talking about something we'll say so and give each other space and time ok?" Frank suggested and Hazel nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

"Alright, let's also promise that next time we'll walk away when we're really angry to avoid saying things we don't mean," Hazel said still feeling guilty about the things they'd said to each other.

"I'm definitely ok with that," Frank replied smiling and going towards Hazel. He opened his arms for a hug once he was near her and she immediately threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, glad they were finally on good terms again.

Feeling a bit daring, Hazel leaned up and slotted her lips against Frank's. Frank was surprised at first but quickly gave in and kissed her back. They weren't kissing for long when they heard the blare of a horn which startled them and they immediately pulled apart looking around frantically wondering what just happened.

"I'm glad to see you two made up!" Aphrodite said appearing before them all of a sudden with a smug smile on her beautiful face. "Looks like my plan worked."

"Plan?" Frank questioned while clutching Hazel's hand.

"Ah looks like you still haven't remembered," Aphrodite said and then continued by explaining what had happened. "You two made quite a scene on Olympus over your disagreement. Some of the other gods and goddesses even though they'd be witnessing a breakup, and I simply had to intervene because well, I'm the goddess of love~" She said laughing softly. "Anyway, to get you to work out your differences I sent you here and altered the curse so you wouldn't be able to leave until you'd made up. I'm actually surprised it didn't take that long though," she said glancing at them fondly as if she were happy the two had made up so quickly.

"So... we can leave now?" Hazel decided to ask with a raised eyebrow at the goddess.

"Hmm hmm," Aphrodite responded, "I think this little intervention has made your love stronger so you're free to leave now. The boat is on that end of the island, it will take you back to your camp."

Hazel looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a large ship anchored at the shore. "That will take us to Camp Jupiter?" Hazel asked and the goddess nodded.

"Well, I'll be going now if you ever run into relationship troubles again feel free to ask for my help!" Aphrodite sang and then disappeared with the wave of her hand.

Hazel looked at Frank and Frank looked back at her. They both stared dumbly at one another for a few seconds before laughing and then beginning the trek towards the ship, satisfied in having once again overcome an obstacle in their relationship.


End file.
